This invention relates to the field of model airplanes and more specifically relates to the field of powered tethered model airplanes. When using a tethered model airplane, one must provide some control device within the airplane in order to compensate for possible changes in the altitude of the airplane in order to render a generally level flight path as it proceeds in circular path around the operator. Typically the control mechanism utilizes a movable bell crank arm mounted within the airplane and connected in some way to the control elevator on the airplane. The bell crank is connected to a pair of control cables which lead to the operator of the airplane. Depending upon the relative movement of the pair of control lines, the operator may pivot the bell crank causing a responsive movement in the elevator to accomplish a climbing or diving maneuver of the airplane to compensate for any possible changes in the altitude of the airplane.
It is somewhat difficult for a beginner or a young child, operating a model airplane with this dual line control mechanism, to properly control the aircraft to maintain the desired flight path. In many instances the child or inexperienced operator will over-compensate for wind conditions or undesirable movement of the airplane, resulting in a loss of control and a possible damaging crash. Further the operator must turn in a circle with the airplane to avoid twisting the two control lines, thereby sometimes causing dizziness. Consequently, it is desirable to have a model airplane which can be operated without the need to constantly control its flight movements by the operator as he holds the tether line when the plane is moving in a circular path.